


Werewolves Do It Better

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Alex attend the yearly Werewolves' Convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Scott_Alex_RPS After Holidays Prompt Fest
> 
> Prompt #9.) Werewolves. I don't care how. :-D
> 
> (1)Wikipedia
> 
> Beta'd by Eleni (Thank you, babe!)

_In Hawaiian mythology, the peaks of the island of Hawaiʻi are sacred, and[Mauna Kea](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauna_Kea) is the most sacred of all. An ancient law allowed only high-ranking tribal chiefs to visit its peak._ (1)

That’s where Alex and Scott were heading, Mauna Kea. It was the location of the annual Werewolves’ Convention, and they had rented a cabin that was up high and tucked away from prying eyes. There was even a natural lake with a waterfall that was hidden in a crevasse that was heated from beneath by the volcano and canopied by the sky above.

“How much further, babe?”  Scott asked from the passenger seat. They had finally turned on the car’s heater a few miles back when the cold seeping inside got too much even with their fur coats.

“The sign back there said thirty more miles straight up.” He was tapping away at the steering wheel to the music of A7X. It was the only type of music that he could channel his hyperactive disorder into. Though his fingers kept tapping obsessively.  “Tell me again what’s on the agenda for the weekend.”

“Today,” Scott smiled at his boyfriend. “Is a free day, we get to unpack and unwind. Tomorrow the Speaker is Daniel Day Kim, and he’ll be talking about the /Art of Blending in with Your Surroundings During a Full Moon/.”

“I swear, Scott,” Alex smirked, and his eyes glittered in humor, “Someone is always harping on that topic at every Convention.”

“Yeah, you’d think that there might be one werewolf out there that didn’t know how to blend, what with the way it's always dragged up.”

“Yeah, technology really made life easier for our kind."

"Anyway, on Sunday, Grace Park is running a workshop on /How to Groom Your Mate When Phased/.”

“Yeah, I heard that many of the top bed and bath and jams and jelly companies are going to be given out free samples, and full size products at that, not those crappy mini samples.”

“Yep, that’s what I heard too, and there’s going to be more than enough to go around. So make sure you grab extras. Gods, I love being me!” He already knew which products he wanted, and he knew that Steve would hoard a small treasure for him.

“You got it, dear.” He grinned all schmoopy at Scott. “Oh look, there’s the sign post where we need to turn.” It was a pole with an ancient looking symbol on it bearing slash marks over the symbol.

 “Will Yun Lee is such a girl." Scott said at seeing the slashes. "He’s always showing off those nails of his. Do you think that he and Mark Dacascos are still together?” And yeah, that was definitely gossip mode.

Alex looked over at Scott and at all the product in his hair but wisely didn’t comment on being girls. “Well, I heard that he was running around with that British dude, James Marsters, and that Mark’s been hanging with Michelle Borth.”

“Really? Well good luck to him. That bitch is always in heat, and she better not try to put the moves on you again. I swear, if she does, I’ll nail her dog ass to that pole back there.”

“Don’t worry, babe. She doesn’t hold a candle to you. You’re prettier and your blond fur is silkier, and you’re so much fun to hang out with, besides the fact that I love you very very much!”

Scott was beaming so brightly that he could melt snow, and his huge smile practically ate up his face as he leaned over the stick shift and kissed the smiling corner of Alex’s lips. “Thank you, babe. I love you, too!”

They were both beaming when they saw the Ancient Temple surrounded by snow. A top of the line satellite dish insured that the Convention had tech access. All around were parked jeeps and hummers and even snowmobiles. They parked and wondered over to main entrance to check in.

“Hi,” Alex greeted, he pulled his fur coat closer as Scott did the same before anchoring himself to Alex’s arm. “Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan.” He said, smiling at the woman behind the courtesy desk.

“Oh,” She smiled excitedly, “You have cabin #105. Just go back out, and follow the trail out back to the Wolverine trail mark, follow it till you see your cabin number, and then follow that trail to your cabin. You can’t miss it.”

“Wolverine?” Scott raised his brows. “You’re shitting me, right?”

“That was Chair President Jean Smart’s idea,” her bubbly laugh echoed, “She thought it was cute naming all the direction poles by popular wolf characters.”

“It is cute.” Alex grinned. They took their ID package and cabin keys. “See yah later.”

“Have Fun!”

“Anyway, babe,” Scott resumed, as they drove to the cabin. “After the workshop with Park, which takes up only half the day, it’s free time followed by the full moon orgy – barring us for the orgy part but not for the party part. Remember last year when that skinny werewolf was dancing around with that lampshade on his head.”

Alex laughed so much that his stomach hurt. “Yeah, where the hell did he get that lampshade in the wilds of Aspen!”

“Maybe he brought it with him.” Scott had to hold on to his stomach and dry the tears from the corners of his eyes, as he too was laughing too hard. “Oh look, there’s the Wolverine sign.”

They took the turnoff and drove a quarter of a mile to the quaint comfy cabin that would be their home for the weekend, and then they parked and hauled their weekend bags inside.

“This is nice,” Alex said, as he checked out the stocked cabin, “It even has a stocked bar and kitchen.”

“Yeah?” Scott looked over but his interest was clearly on the bedroom. “Check out this bed, babe. It’s a Cali king and stacked with furs as well as goose down comforter and the softest flannel sheets I’ve ever felt.”

“Nice.” Alex smiled, “Let me light up this two way fireplace and then we can take a shower and break in that bed.”

“Cool, I’ll unpack our stuff while you do that. Kiss?”

“Anytime!” They sucked face, tonsil diving, till they were out of breath and even then kept up the little kisses as though they were newlyweds.

Alex got a good healthy fire going and finally stripped out of his clothes as he joined his mate in the shower. They both had phased into their werewolf form, still moving upright as all the sophisticated weres moved.

‘I love your golden coat, baby.’ Alex mind spoke to Scott. Scott lifted his tail out of the way as he rubbed back onto Alex.

‘Do you love it enough to wash it and get the tangles out?’ There was a sensuous burr to Scott’s thoughts, and Alex couldn’t help growling low in his chest sending the vibrations through Scott.

‘Always, babe, it’s one of the things that I love doing for you.’ He found a tangle by Scott’s neck and used his incisors to worry it out. The fact that this was foreplay for them added more spice to their love.

Scott was so hard by the time Alex was done, but he held himself at bay while he returned the favor for his mate, jacking him off every now and then as they moved together in their love dance. ‘I love the silky sable of your coat, lover. Will you take me?' Scott asked, as he tangled their wet fur together.

‘Yeah,’ Alex’s hazel eyes were blown open and Scott’s baby blues were navy with lust. ‘Let’s get out of here and check out that bed.’

They phased back as they got out and dried each other with the heated bath sheets. The cabin was warm but not overly so since werewolves tended to be hotter in body temperature than humans.

Tumbling onto the bed they slid together and Alex entered his mate, another plus of being werewolves and not needing the prep if they didn’t want it.

“I love you so much, baby!” Alex was humping away into his love, kissing his face all over, and making out with him so deeply as they melded into one. Scott was all tingly nerves as he sucked on Alex’s neck, leaving a huge hicky that wouldn’t be missed a mile away. He staked his claim on Alex’s neck even as Alex staked his in Scott’s ass.

“Come with me,” panted Scott, his body slick with sweat from their loving. They would need to take another shower before they left later that night for the indoor luau at the temple.

“Ahhh…ohhhh…Scott!” Alex cried out, spasming as he came, and he triggered Scott’s release.

“Oh Gods, I love you, Alex!” Alex didn’t pull out, and Scott didn’t pull away, instead they hugged and curled into each other as they drifted to sleep in sated bliss.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction, the characters and the world it is set in. I do not know the ins and outs of Hawaii other than what I've seen on TV and heard from friends of their vacations.
> 
> The werewolves do wear "real" fur coats since most werewolves in this AU have no problem with that.
> 
> Any politics and/or rants about this fiction will be deleted. I'm sure there are other places for that. I wouldn't know since it's not my thing.


End file.
